Be a good strawberry!
by AnImEfAnFiCtIoNfEeLs
Summary: Aizen is Ichigo's father and Aizen stole Ichigo when he was a child. Can prince of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How and why me?**

Name's Ichigo Aizen. Son of Sosuke Aizen, traitor of soul society, and king of Hueco Mundo. Yeah, I hate my life. Anyways…. Let me tell YOU how I got in this mess.

**17 years in the past…**

I wake up at twelve. I drag the blue bed sheets off me and head to the bathroom.

The bathroom is all white excluding the pink shower curtains. The medicine cabinet consists of a variety of toothpastes and toothbrushes. 'Why do we need so many of these things?' I thought. I grab my own supplies and start brushing my teeth. Their pearly whites.

I head downstairs where it's vacant. 'Where is everybody?' I ask in my mind confused. Hopefully their just out doing some things. Unfortunately, Ichigo fails to notice the blood trails in his backyard.

I head into the kitchen, still searching for life. 'Okay now this isn't funny.' I look around some more. The kitchen is a mess! There was plenty of shards of the once known dishes and cups scattered across the floor. Who could have done this? Maybe his father was drunk. He HOPED it was just that his father was drunk.

"Mom?" I call out. "Dad!" I shout this time. "YUZU! KARIN!?" I start getting really nervous… What could have happened? "Oh no.." I whisper.

I start by picking up shards of _something _with my bare hands. I get cut so I have to slither across the kitchen just to get to where the band aids are held. I wrap my hand in a long one and continue to investigate. Then I see something that sticks out the most: a blood covered note. I quickly head to it and start to read what is provided.

_**Dear Ichigo, I'm- we're really sorry about all this… Please read carefully to what I have to say. Don't trust a man named Sosuke Aizen. If you do… The situation will be dire. Be careful and make sure to call a man named: Kisuke Urahara to protect and care for you. We are so sorry for not being able to raise you and teach you..**_

_**~Your parents**_

The note he had received was probably made of her blood judging by it's blood colour.

"M-Mom… D-Dad…" he missed them so much!

So he decided to do something he didn't do since he was first introduced to this world… He cried on the floor curled up in a ball. Those calm cries ended up turning into raging sobs. He was scared, confused, heart-broken, and devastated at the same time. He needed some fresh air so he headed to the backyard… Until he saw something that only seemed to horrify him more: a blood trail. He fell to his knees and was drawn to the trail. Once he touched it he whispered.

"M-Mom…. D-Dad…"

What type of sick animal would do this? He didn't know. He cried along with the rainy sky, yes, the sky was crying with him. He would continue saying mom and dad for an hour, non-stop. He stared at the sky and continued, never stopping.

Hours passed until a soul reaper appeared… You can guess who: Sosuke Aizen. He stares at the crying child with pity. The kid had lost his parents in one day thanks to him, but Ichigo didn't need to know THAT. He nudged him every so gently. No response other than a quick glance. Aizen sighs and tries again, this time talking.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asks being careful to have consideration in his voice.

The kid mumbles something then responses. "I-Ichigo… Kurosaki." he spoke the last word with pride. The man smiles.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen." he says with a kind smile.

Ichigo's heart beat immediately starts to quicken. The Sosuke Aizen who killed his parents? He started to build up a panic attack. Aizen was not pleased by this. Somehow he knew his parents told the child. He wanted to make a _tch_ sound but he stopped himself, he needed to worry about the kid. So he did _something unexpected. _He wrapped Ichigo in a hug. Ichigo glared at the man clearly confused. He relaxed his eyes. 'This can't be the bad man on the note this man is too sweet.' he assures himself and hugs him back. The mans coat is so warm and comfortable! If he didn't know better he would think he was on a cloud. He needed this.

"Come. I'll take you too a safe place." he whispers.

The unnoticed Ulquiorra opened up the Garganta and together they all walked in.

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

**YEP! THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The terrain was vast and impressive. The sky was filled with clouds and the moon shined brightly. The only thing to see was sand dunes and a giant castle. There was also a couple of quartz looking trees. Ichigo tried not to show his curiosity but it was too hard! It was a giant castle for crying out loud! He looked around and then to the tall brown-haired man.

"We will be going to Los Noches, Ichigo." his voice was almost a whisper.

Ichigo understood where/what Los Noches was. Ichigo only nodded and continued to walk towards the large castle. Ichigo could walk for a long time ever since granny died for him. He would walk all along the river in which she died at. It was a depressing thought, almost enough to make Ichigo cry… Unfortunately he couldn't show weakness to strangers. He sighed what was his family doing now?

**At Los Noches…**

I sat down and stared at all the people surrounding me… I felt like I was being crushed by the pressure. I sighed quietly. Where had the time gone..? I sat very formally not wanting to upset or anger any of the people around me. Black hair, No hair, Pink hair, No hair, Blue hair, Black hair, Black hair, Yellow hair, Gray hair and brown hair. All of them were unique to glasses all the way to pale skin. Tough crowd.

"Everyone this is Ichigo… My new son." Aizen kept a firm tone while there were whispers going everywhere. I stared at him giving a confused look, he only smiled back.

"Wait what?!" the sixth yelled obviously receiving approving nods. "This kid is now YOUR son?!" his voice kept getting louder and louder, clearly he was upset.

"Is there a problem with that, Grimmjow?" he asked in a sincere voice. Grimmjow immediately stopped his rebellion along with some other people. Ichigo sighed. "Please all of you introduce your selves."

After all of the intros were over Aizen led me into a pale room with a bed and a closet. "You can rest now." he whispered kindly.

"I-I'm sorry… But why am I here?" I whispered to trying not to agitate anyone. To my surprise he explained everything in great detail. I nodded. "Thanks for explaining." I smiled. He smiled back at me and blew out the candle.

"Good night, Ichigo."

My eyes fluttered shut.

**The next day…**

I went into a horrible coughing fit this morning to the extent of blood escaping my mouth. My father came and helped clean me up along with take me to the medics office. I still won't call him father until I see my dad's corpse.

"T-Thank you." I say before more blood escapes my mouth along with raspy coughs.

"It's fine." he smiles down at me. It makes me feel like there is a cat on my face…

I go into another coughing fit as the nurse comes into the room, she bows. She has short pink hair tied back in a bun along with hair flowing beside her face. She wore a cute nurse outfit complete with the hat. She had indigo eyes and long eyelashes.

"Aizen-sama." she said in a respectful tone. She then turned to me and bore a worried expression. She asked for the situation and Aizen explained, she seemed to pay attention greatly. "Oh my, let me go get some medicine." she walked out of the room and re-entered later. "Here, take these once every 2 hours." she handed me the medicine along with some water and left.

I took the medicine and sighed. "May I clean myself up?" I asked, staring at the blood that dripped from my neck.

"Of course." he smiled. I smiled back.

**At the Espada's meeting…**

"As you can see there are 2 intruders in Hueco Mundo." Aizen stopped to sip his tea. "The first is Kisuke Urahara and the second is Yoriuchi Shihoinn." (I don't know how to spell her name.) he put his tea cup down.

"So? Why are they here anyways?" Nnoitora asked.

Aizen smirked at the comment. "To try to kidnap my son again of course." Now THAT got some stares.

"AGAIN?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yes, my dear Grimmjow." Aizen noticed the Espada's scowl.

"Urahara Kisuke you say?" the scientist was curious about the famous soul reaper captain.

"Yes, Urahara Kisuke, the creator of the Hougyokou." Aizen remained calm despite the situation.

"Tch." was all the second replied with. Everyone else sighed while the scientist smirked.

"How interesting.." He replied with his pink hair flowing in the breeze.

"Yes, indeed." Aizen smiled.

TO

BE

CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**With Ichigo…**

I pulled the covers off my body and tried to sit up, I had no more strength left. Even breathing was a chore, let alone trying to sit up. I sighed, bad things always happened to me. From granny dying all the way to being kidnapped by a man with soulless eyes: Sosuke Aizen. Life sucked now a days. Couldn't be helped though, I guess. The door slammed open and it forced me out of my mind. It was the brunette again.

"Hello, Ichigo. Are you feeling better now?" the man wore a kind, but fake, smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." I made a slight cough at the end of my sentence.

He smiled, "That's good." I was getting used to that smile.

I smiled back at him and moaned softly, I was trying to get up and surprisingly it worked. I coughed a bit but at least this time there was no blood running down my neck. The door opened once more revealing a teal-haired man who was buff and had even bluer eyes. He looked at me and put on a scowl I simply ignored this which obviously ticked him off.

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" he yelled and I saw my opportunity.

"How could I with that horrid stench you call breath?" I replied as I got a soft chuckle from Aizen.

"What did you just say?!" he took a step forward and looked like he was about to pounce.

"Oh nothing… I just thought cats didn't have as good as hearing as dogs… Kitty." I smirked.

"Oh no you didn't! I'M NOT A KITTY!" he shouted with anger dense in his voice.

"Sure you aren't, kitty." I smiled even wider. Aizen was happy I was already making 'friends'.

"Whatever! Aizen-sama 8th wants you in his lab for you to see some new experiment." Grimmjow claimed.

"Very well then. I will see you later, Ichigo." Aizen replied softly. I nodded and received a 'tch' from Grimmy.

"Aizen's pet, eh? Guess the rumours really are true." Grimmjow teased after Aizen escaped the room.

"Rumours?" I asked as I curiously tipped my head to it's side.

"Yeah! I even heard some soul reapers were going to kidnap you, again! TWICE IN A ROW!" He laughed while smacking his thigh.

"Eh? Kidnapped you say…" I lowered my head, he stopped laughing.

"Y-Yeah…" he spoke nervously.

"_If any of you harm Ichigo I will see to that you get severely punished." Aizen threatened._

Suddenly Ichigo did something unexpected to Grimmjow, he started to laugh. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the thought of Ichigo, a child, being just as insane as Aizen. 'What did Aizen do to him?' Grimmjow thought.

"Yeah.. Kidnapped by them again…" Ichigo thought aloud with the confusing words escaping his mouth. Grimmjow stared at the child prodigy he was a spitting image of Aizen.

"Alrighty then! I'm out!" Grimmjow yelled once more, his horrid breath escaping.

"…"

He left and let Ichigo in his thoughts, he was slightly confused. 'Why did I help Aizen?' helping that man was a strange thought. Again, the door flew open, again. This time a silver-haired man stepped out his eyes formed narrow slits and he wore all white just like all the other people in this place.

"Hey kid! Whatcha doin?" he asked, smile never faltering.

"Trying to understand why people keep barging in here." I had to make the snide comment, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Had a nice exercise with Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically but his smile only grew wider.

"Ya seem more a teen than child. I like that." his smile looked like it was going to rip his face apart.

"And you seem quite creepy." I shrugged.

"Don't mind! Bye, bye!" he laughed in a mocking way while I scowled.

"Have fun with your van full of candy!" I yelled goodbye, feeling more open… Maybe I could live like this.. Or maybe I would crack and turn insane.

I shrugged and fell back to sleep.

**With Gin and Aizen…**

"He's quite a special one, Sosuke! Train him well." Gin cheered happily.

"What did he say when Grimmjow talked about our guests?" Aizen asked, Gin, however, seemed to smile at the question.

"He went with it." Gin said, matter of fact-like.

Aizen smirked. "I expected no less of my son."

Oh, yes. Ichigo was indeed going to be his son and heir to Los Noches's throne.

He was his little Ichigo.

'Be a good strawberry, Ichigo.'

TO

BE

CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean by that…?!" an angered voice said.

"Aizen-sama… I'm sorry…! I can not help him… Please forgi-" she was cut off due to the fact that a blade pierced her throat.

"Useless…" the usually calm man snapped in a venomous tone.

I opened my brown eyes and saw Sosuke Aizen looking at the door with ferocious anger clear on his face. I stared at him and felt the need to whisper out to him.

"D-Daddy..?" I called to him almost like a whisper.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to me in shock. "Did you just…?" he questioned what he heard. After all, I've never called him daddy… I only smiled at his reaction and he smiled back at me kindly.

I looked at him seriously. "What's wrong?" I asked and his smile turned into nothingness. He looked at the floor. It killed me to see him so broken and ashamed. "You don't have to answer." I smiled at him still feeling a little sick. He smiled back at me.

"You should eat something, you look pale." he noted.

I nodded and we left to the Espada meeting along with tea.

**Inside Ichigo's inner world…(Flashback)**

"Your weak Ichigo!" the albino man yelled. He looked exactly like each except for being white and having yellow and black eyes. I stared at him, I was weak. I hated it! My spirit energy raised as did my anger.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" I screamed to Shiro's surprise. "You tell me I'm a soul reaper or whatever.. An ya toss me a sword and challenge me to a fight… Of course I'm weak.." my spirit energy continues to grow. "I've never fought in my life…" I look up at him with my eyes glowing a determined blue. "BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP!" I scream with all my might while he looks at me speechless. "Bankai…" his eyes widen. "Konagona unmei no tsuki Kiba!" My sword turns duel wield and it's two black daito's along with a cape split in fours. I stab him and the battle ends.

**End of flashback and Espada's meeting…**

"Oh great! It's Ichigo-runt!" Grimmy whispered sarcastically while I role my eyes.

"Now, then… Our intruders have finally broken into the main building." Aizen states before he takes a sip of his refined drink. He looks at me and keeps his snide smile. "They split up and are now fighting the Priveron Espada." he says while everyone tch's.

"Them? Are you serious! They're super weak, of course the shinigami are going to win!" Grimmjow shouts while Tousen scowls.

"Grimmjow, Lord Aizen hasn't ordered such a thing." Touson scowled blocking Grimmjow.

"It's obvious that's what he wants done! Now, step aside!" Grimmjow yells as he's ready for the alternative. But, instead of Aizen silencing I do. I raise my spiritual pressure.

"Grimmjow, please listen to Tousen." I state calmly as the others suffocate from the spiritual pressure. I stop. "Sorry." I say to the now panting and coughing Espada, while Aizen smiles at my progress.

"F-Fine! Anyway, now, I want to fight with you." he smirks and I speak up.

"Very while then, if that is what you wish." I state matter of fact like. He smiles.

"Alright then, dismissed." everyone leaves at the sound of Aizen's voice.

**Training grounds…**

I was on the defensive until I realized something… I smile and I stop along with Grimmjow. Aizen's watching with Tousen and Gin but Ichi doesn't notice.

"Break it, Unmei wa taiyo no kiba o konagona!" I scream while everyone's eyes widen.

"He's gained shikai already?" Tousen questioned with an astonished expression.

"Apparently so." Gin smiled.

Grimmjow was beat easily once his blades turned duel wield. (His new manga zanpakuto). Ichigo sat on Grimmjow afterwards which made Aizen and Gin laugh while Tousen smiled.

"Told ya I'd win, kitty." I laughed calmly.

"Whatever get offa me!" he shouts still resisting da pirate's 'booty.' I got off of him and laugh at his stupid expression. "Whatever!" he says, his arms flailing and him walking off. I wave at him.

My smile fades away and is replaced by vanishing spiritual pressure. A tear falls down my face, it hurt to know weakness. "Goodbye, Privaron Espada." I whisper getting sympathetic looks from the three predators. My eyes only display sadness as tears begin openly flowing from my face. I look around me and nod. I walk back to my place, tears drying on my face. "Farwell." I mourn.

Gin loses his smile as he watches Ichigo cry and despair then he stares at Aizen as he looks sad. Such a rare sight… Unless..! Gin realized it! His test subject, Ichigo, was something he actually cared for! W.O.W… Gin looks at the young child and also develops a sad look. Aizen whispered something unrecognizable to human ears… "They will pay…" he whispered a dark look looming on his face like a shadow.

This was much more satisfying than Gin could have ever guessed.

**With Urahara and real kitty…**

"Nel, are you okay?" the Shihoinn asked while Nel nodded.

"Nel just didn't expect such weird guys to pop up." Nel shrugged. She was still in child form with he goat like skull atop her head and blush going with HUGE eyes. She wore a green cloak that was quite torn looking… "Anyways where's this Itsygo guy the keep screaming about?" the greenish tealish haired arrancar asks.

"We don't know.." Urahara says with concern in his voice. He saw how Aizen killed Masaki and Isshin before his eyes and hid their bodies. He saw how Aizen soothed Ichigo and convinced him to go with him… Unfortunately it was too late when Urahara arrived… Which was why he was going to make up to the Kurosaki's parents by taking their child back… Their, now, one and only child.

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED…**

Sorry about the short chapter guys… I just wasn't inspired enough. Anyways…! Konagona unmei no tsuki Kiba means Shattering fate; moon fang while his Shikai: Break it, Unmei wa taiyo no kiba o konagona means Fate shatters; sun fang.

Hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
